


Merthur TLK 2 AU

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom, TLK 2, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Lion King Fusion, Cub!Arthur, Cub!Merlin, Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Pining Arthur, Shy Arthur, TLK 2 - Freeform, flirty merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I drew Merthur as TLK-style cubs...





	1. When We Were Cubs

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to ruin my childhood by inserting my OTP in the place Kovu and Kiara lol... 
> 
>  
> 
> (btw, background isn't mine. it's from the original movie.)

 

 

"My name's Arthur. I'm the prince of the Pridelanders." the golden cub said, puffing out his chest.

The other cub smiled in a way that had the young prince blinking his eyes wide open in confusion.  
  
"I'm Merlin..." he said, sliding closer in one smooth motion.  
  
Arthur stumbled away, suddenly shy.


	2. Stealing Glances at Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grown up Merthur lionz

 

 

 

"Have you ever just lied back and looked at the stars?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"No, never. My father would never allow me to rest. Ever." The golden lion sighed. "He'd probably say right now, 'why are you wasting time looking at the stars when you could be training?'"

Merlin turned to look at him. "That's horrible." he said, eyes big and sincere.

"It's not so bad...now that I have you." Arthur said in a low, shy tone. Merlin gave him a smile and turned to look back at the sky. The two young lions had spent some more time lying next to each other staring at the sky. Well, Merlin did. Arthur was too busy stealing glances at Merlin.

"My mother said that my father used to take her out to see the stars." he said. "She said that one day, I should do the same when I found someone I love." Merlin said, a little hesitant. Arthur's heart was pounding.

"And...have you?" he asked. Merlin turned to look at him, face serious.

"Yes. I have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAAAAAN YOUUUU FEEEEEL THEEEEE LOOOOOVE TOOOONIIIIIIGHT
> 
> also background isn't mine

**Author's Note:**

> more to come l8tr. I have some things in mind (like what would their lion spawn look like heheheheh....)
> 
> Also, feel free to write a fic a/b this tho I might end up doing it myself lol.
> 
> Made a new deviantart account. if you're on there, i'm sunathetuna


End file.
